Situations of Hetalia!
by Everybody Wants To Be Loved
Summary: Pretty much what the title says. We bring in 4 new characters three determined to become a country. First they must study the  other countries before they can be one. Sleepovers, Frances birthday, drinking and many more! We hope you enjoy and please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey this is my first Hetalia Fanfic so please no very very very very harsh comments and I mean like this was horrible and you should go die in a hole. The first few chapters are going to introduce the main characters. We made them up and they are not actual countries. They are based off of me and my friends. We start out with Alcatraz who is based off of me and it is true that I do have her features. Well not necessary all of them like the eyes and breaking out of prison. But I am a horrible artist and I do have problems like her. Like biting and fighting. Madagascar is based off of Lalala445, Alaska is based off of Daughter of Zeus007 and Little France is my friend who doesn't have an account. GET AN ACCOUNT Her name is blocked out GET ONE NOW! So I really hope you enjoy. We came up with this by asking each other how does hair grow and we thought Italy would say SPOILER ALERT! so that's how we came up with this idea. I tried to make her family sound like the rich family in all the cheap movies by them having two houses in Italy. I nor any of my friends own Hetalia!_**

Alcatrazes story

I was five when it all started. We were sitting down eating pizza. I was wearing my lovely white silk dress when there was a knock on the door. My mother smiled then said politely, "William, please get the door." She smiled at him then focused back at us. "Sweetheart are you all packed and ready to go to Italy tomorrow?"

"Yes mother! Will we be going to our northern or southern house?" But once I finished that sentence man came streaming into the room wearing uniforms that said S.W.A.T. on them.

"Hut hut hut hut hut" They said as they charged into the room. Each and every one of them had a gun. 5 came over and one grabbed each of us. Except mom 2 took mom, their also was another one that pointed a gun up to my mothers face.

"Mama, Mama I'm scared!" My sister whined. I was to much in shock.

"You'll be alright just stay calm!" She smiled then stared at one of the men and cried, " I knew you were coming, take me just leave my family alone." The leader, or at least I thought said directions I didn't understand. They tightened their grip then brought me to the front door. I stared at William. Wait that was Wilson. Wilson raised me Wilson was my second father, "WILSON!" I yelled, tears dripped down my face. Wilson laid on the ground blood dripping out of his chest. Two bullet shots sat on either side of his chest. I stared at him as he could barley blink. He smiled at me. "I L-l-ov-e Y-y-ou" Then his eyes closed.

"Nooo!" I screamed before the man pushed me forward.

But then William ran forward out of nowhere screaming a frying pan over his head. SMACK! Right on top of my mans head.

"That ones for Wilson" he said before he gave me a Steak knife. My man slowly rose up before shooting William in the head. I hid the knife in my belt before he grabbed my hands and tied them up. He pushed me into a van. We all sat in the back.

Only me and my mom's hands were tied up.

"Dad check my belt for a steak knife and untie me. My dad approached me slowly undoing my hand. I rubbed my wrists. "Talk" I said nodding to my mom.

"Well I used to be a Californian Assassin!" She stared, "Then they started to say that some people went on a killing spree and we would kill them with no proof. I said no then kinda ran away."

"Mommy what will happen to us?" Jennifer asked starting to cry.

"Nothing sweetie we will be just fine. "

Of course she lied. I could tell you the rest of the van ride or I could skip to the C.I.A. My mother told us, as in me and my dad, the story in more detail. That's all you missed. It turned out that wasn't the reason she left.

Once we got there the man came back except they looked kinder. They took us inside a giant building. They forced us into chairs except my mother. She was brought into a room. Muffling noises came up, but I could only hear a few words. "No... T.I.A. ... join... majestic butterfly..." After that a gun fired.

"No..." I whispered to myself. When I finally catch my voice I said it again, but louder. "No!" I ran into the room with my sister and Father behind me. My mother laid on the floor.

"Run..." She whispered. I felt the steak knife get heavier in my pocket.

"!" I said as I attacked the man that shot my mother. *Jab Jab Jab Jab Jab Jab Jab* He fell to the ground the gun an inch from his hand. He grinned as he grabbed the gun and shot down my Father. He clutched his stomach as his hand left the wound it was blood red, he fell to the ground dead. I grabbed the gun from the man's hand as we ran down the hall, cops attacking us ever second. I shot 7 of them down leaving a bloody hallway. I felt my sister be wrenched from my hand. I turned to see a cop holding her. She bit his hand making him scream.

"Could job, now here's the steak knife." I said as I gave her the knife she took it and slit his throat. I run out into the forest to be surrounded by S.W.A.T. I was able to fend them off until they grabbed me from behind.

They took me to Juve. I easily escaped that jail, taking me to different jails killing anyone who threatened me. They caught me for the 10th time. I was 12 when they took me to a high tech jail they called Alcatraz. While I was in that jail I had gotten habits like clawing my nails on the wall. I also gnawed on the bars that made my teeth razor sharp. I was able to bit the metal off and use it for my nails. They became indestructible.

After around 4 years I had found a way to take over the jail and become and independent country. My sister now lives there with me. Another 4 years later I went looking for new land in a place called Alaska. I had my blonde curly hair in a pony tail.

* * *

><p>Alaska's story<p>

I was very young when America had adopted me, back then I was very grateful, I did not want to live the world on my own. I was going to be America's 50th state he was so happy. In honor of me he took Canada, my other brother, and I to Alaska's Capitol Juno.

He took us hiking, but America and Canada aren't very good at it. I was already at the top of the mountain we were climbing when I realized they weren't there. I remember being so scared, but that's the only true memory I have of a childhood.

From there on I stayed in a cave for a week or so, I had created my own knives and hunting gear, life became easy in the wild. I didn't know though that the cave was home to a mother bear. She had raised me along with her cubs, and like everything in nature she let me go.

Right now in my life I should be around 10 or so. I found myself running longer in the woods and my hunting skills becoming amazing. I was one of the top predators, but there was always more. This is when I came across my new home, a pack of wolves.

I walked over to see a baby wolf whimpering limping on it's hind legs. I walked over to it, saying soothing words as I wrapped leaves around it's leg with a strong piece of wood on it. It worked as a cast, the wolves had welcomed me, I am pretty good with animals.

I was able to keep up with the wolves and became a threat to the pack leader. He attacked me when hunting and I was able to win. After that and since then I have been the leader. I had always considered myself independent. I had grown, my eyes became an icy blue, my hair had grown to my butt since it has never been properly cut except by my knives. I was very strong because of the wild with almost wolven features like my sharper teeth.

* * *

><p>Their meeting<p>

I was hiking up the mountain side claiming land as I went, so far I had't seen any country try and stop me. It was another couple of minutes until I heard a noise from a bush. I took out my trusty steak knife and turned around. "Come at me!" I shouted as a wolf jumped out from the bush. I stabbed it in the chest and threw it to the ground not noticing the wolf jump on my back.

"Ahh!" I heard someone yell as the wolf was ripped from my back. I saw a girl with long black hair and icy blue eyes pull the wolf off my back. She stabbed the wolf and looked up at me. "Watch out!" She yelled I turned around to see another advancing wolf. I slit it's throat in mid-air.

"Who are you." I asked turning around to see the girl fending off another wolf. She killed it before another one came. I killed another two more before I heard howling. I turned around to see another wolf pack, this one looking different from the one we were fending off. The girl pointing at the other approaching wolf pack and the new wolves attacked.

"Help me get them, they've been stealing our food for a while now." The girl said before going into battle again. We had killed the larger pack in the next 10 minutes easily, it was fun.

"Wait, no I want one, please!" I shouted seeing how she was going to kill the last two surviving cubs.

"Um, sure take'em." She said handing me the wolves. "Ones female and ones male!" She said checking.

"I'll name them later!" I smiled at them them putting them on the ground.

"So who are you?" I asked.

"Juno Palin, but call me Alaska. This is my country, and you?" She asked. Alaska wore hunting boots, skinny jeans and a deer skin jacket.

"Anjette Fret , but call me Alcatraz. You own them?" I asked signaling to the wolves.

"They're my pack, I'm 'head wolf' I guess." She said turning to own of the approaching Wolves. It had a low bark and Alaska growled pointing to two trees to her right. The wolf nodded howled and lead the pack away. "I told them you're not an enemy and to go home." She said.

"Well you got it nice here and thanks for saving my butt." I said.

"No problem, thanks for helping me get rid of them." She said signaling to the dead wolf pack.

"Ya, it was fun." I said, the girl nodded. "Um, I'm a pretty good country and new. Do you happen to have any allies?" I asked.

"No, I think America still thinks he own's me." She said looking down.

"Oh, America's missing sister. That's great, I need to be declared independent too. You coming with me ally?" I asked sticking out my hand. She smiled

"Let's go." She said grabbing her daggers from a dead wolf. "By the way I love your eyes." She said. My eyes were black with tear drop shaped highlights of neon colors only noticeable in the sunlight.

"Thanks." I said as we ran off.

* * *

><p>How they meet the Hetalia characters.<p>

Alaska and I were walking on one of the southern Islands on vacation. We were here to explore seeing how we've been trapped in our lands forever. We were walking on the beach when we saw three boys by a camp fire. One was holding a sword, one a hand gun and the other a white flag. We crouched down hoping that we haven't been seen.

"Listen to me in my big heroic voice." Said a guy with glasses.

"America." Alaska whispered with hatred and happiness in her voice.

"He's hot." I said.

"China I chose you!" He pointed to a guy with a pan and he jumped and attacked the three guys. He got the first two easily the other one was just waving his white flag hopelessly.

"Come on, I bet we can take him." Alaska said gripping her daggers.

"Ya, I missed the action." So we crept up to the boys and when we were close enough we attacked. I jumped out first blocking his hit easily. I knocked him off balance and Alaska tripped him jabbing her daggers into his sleeves leaving him stuck in the wood. She then pulled another two out.

"That was really easy." She said as she helped the boys up.

"Wow, hey do I know you." America said as he walked down. Alaska smiled evilly which scared the guys.

"Ow you don't recognize me big brother?" She asked. America then smiled bigly.

"Ow my gosh it's my heroic little sister Alaska. Come home to the Allies." He said.

"With your friend." Said a guy wearing a flashy cloak.

"No I will only come over for America." I said eyeing the boy.

"No come at me, I will not join you again. I have become independent. Come at me!" She said throwing four more daggers to me which I was able to catch.

"FIne I didn't want to do this, but Russia I chose you." He said.

"Kolkolkolkokolkolkol!" Said a guy with purple eyes. He pulled out a lead pipe and came at use. Alaska back flipped throwing a dagger at him shoulder which he caught. I then slid slightly tripping him in time for Alaska to jump on him. She sat on his shoulders and flipped back again taking him with her. He slid on the ground while Alaska threw another 10 daggers with me. In total there was 20 daggers surrounding Russia pinning him to the ground.

The Allies looked shocked along with the three boys. "Welcome to the Axis." A blonde boy with blue eyes said sticking out his hand.

"Nice to be here." Alaska said shaking his hand.

"Wow!" America said. "Where did you get the knives." He said looking at Russia and China.

"We mass produce them." I said getting the sword from my back taking out another 40 ish daggers and two axes. Alaska took out an archers bow with 12 arrows 100 daggers and two poisoned vials. "Hey! You never told me about the poison. I want one." I said. She handed me one. "Thank you."

"Um, guys I think we can run now." America said after getting Russia from the floor and China from the log.

"What big brother's to scared to fight his little sister." She said in a mocking tone.

"No America I love you!" I shouted out after him, but he kept running.

**So how you like it. I know it wasn't really the funniest chapter but please it will be funnier. Oh and we do mass produce stuff just like America mass produces Hamburgers. REVIEW! You probably already did the reading so REVIEW! Oh and if their is any grammar mistakes please tell me!**


	2. Drunk testing

**_`Yet another chapter enjoy! I do not own HETALIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_**

**Drunk Testing!**

America looked out the window to see someone drive upon a small Italian black Motorcycle. The person was wearing a black leather jacket, black leather boots, black pants, gloves and a black helmet that didn't let you see their face. "Who is that?" America heard England say.

"I don't know, but he's my ally!" America said running outside. "Hey dude sick motorcycle wanna be allies?" America said loudly sticking out his hand. The person lifted her helmet and flung her hair around. America's mouth dropped.

"What America can't I have some cool stuff two?" She said. America fainted and fell back. Alaska could hear England laughing when Alcatraz drove in in her white ferrari with neon splatter paint.

"No!" She said as she tripped over a rock running to America. "What have you done to him?" She said waving a hamburger over his face to wake him up.

"Yes, Burger!" America said bitting the burger then running away with it.

"He saw me and fainted, I think he's jealous of my awesome motorcycle." She said seeing Prussia walk behind her.

"No! Mine is AWESOMER!" He screamed from a distance.

"Well shall we ask?" Alcatraz said to Alaska.

"Yes, to the meeting then to the bar!" She said sticking her finger in the air as they walked towards the meeting laughing.

"We need countries for an experiment!" Alcatraz said with an evil grin.

"We want Russia, Italy, Belarus, Germany, Japan, Hungary, Prussia, America, England and France." Alaska smiled as she gave America the piece of paper that said the list of countries.

"Meet you at Tenth st. The Bucket I think the bars called! See you there America!" Alcatraz said as she trailed her finger down his jaw line then left the room after blowing him a kiss.

* * *

><p>"Okay you are here because we want to see which countries got the true beer gut." Alaska said.<p>

"And because we were bored." Alcatraz said. "So we're gonna take shoots and see can drink the most."

"Let's begin with one shot of whiskey." Alaska said holding up the shot glass.

"No no no no no. I don't drink that I drink wine." France said in the back of the group.

"Fine, but for every shot you got to drink a glass." Alaska said.

"Fine." France said.

"No, he should drink beer like the rest of us!" Alcatraz said.

"It has the same beer content as the whisky if we use thee wine." Alcatraz smiled evily and nodded. "Let's begin! Germany your first!" She pointed a finger at the German trying not to be noticed.

"Fine." He said as he sat at the bar. Germany was good until he reached his tenth shot. He began saying wierd things. "Get away from me you old monkey." He said pointing to America. "I don't want your bananas!" His face turned. "No you old sack of potatoes go to the sink to take a waz! Toilets are for people."

"No!" She ran over to America clinging on to him, "His bananas are mine!"

"Wow he's drunk and only in 10 shots!" Alaska put a check under 10 in her notebook. "Now it's Prussia's turn!"

"I AM GOING TO BE AWESOME!" He yelled then, passed out after 2 shots.

Alaska "Next is Japan!"

Alcatraz and Alaska both smiled before Japan walked up and said, "Hit me!" Everyone went quiet with shock, Japan would never say that!

"Um okay, shot one." Alaska handed Japan his first shot, downing it easily they went on until on his 27 shot he cracked.

"Woo-hoo!" He screamed as he stood on the bar took of his shirt and began swinging it around.

"Ya dude!" America said joining him. Alaska then got up too and began dancing with Japan and Alcatraz with America.

"Get down you gits I want to go home." England said.

"Aww is Iggy jealous?" Alcatraz taunted.

"No he's right, your next Iggy." Alaska said coming down from the bar with the help of a blushing Japan.

"Fine let's get this over with." England said downing 3 shots before he passed out on the floor. France picked him up bridal style.

"I'll be back, I just want to put him in my car."

"Hurry up your up next!" Alcatraz Screamed.

"Why did Iggy leave Pony land! We were having so much fun in Mr. Gibbons bed. HAHAHAHA!" Germany started cracking on the floor. Everyone moved away. Except Japan who stood up and still drunk walked over to Germany.

"How do you get to- burp- pony land!" Japan said pointing to Germany. "I would like to see that evil witch that took you away!" He pointed to Belarus.

"Hey!" Belarus yelled trying to run to Japan but Alaska and Alcatraz stood between them.

"He's drunk Belarus, you won't be much better." Alaksa said. Belarus humphed then walked away to sit next to a scared Russia.

"What did I miss!" France said sliding into the room.

"Nothing it's your turn to drink sit!" Alaska said pointing to the chair at the bar.

"1 st wine glass coming up." Alcatraz said putting purple die in the whiskey. "Chug it! " She said giving him the fake wine. He smiled then drank the whole drink in one sip.

"Hey this is not wine why are you mocking me bla bla bla bla bla" France complained.

"Shut up!" Alcatraz screamed.

"Maybe I should get the drinks for France!" Alaska said walking over to the drinks. He drank until the he reached forty. Slowly getting more drunk every one. Until... "WHY YOU BASTARD! WHY DOES YOU SAY MY GUGGLES TOOK YOUR BANANAS GURMNAY." 115 beers.

"Russia!" He stood up and walked over. "Vodka! No, "beer" or whatever that is.!" He drank, and drank and drank and drank some more until...

"Who how much you drinking, 999,999! How long till' you have to piss!" Alcatraz said in amazement.

His legs then twisted in an strange way. He then smiled stood up and walked away.

"Belarus!" Everyone stood back as she took bears. "I last as long as Russia!" She did. Everyone stared in awe. "Told you!" She walked away.

"My baby's up!"

America pumped his fist then sat down. Not a lot of people were still, normal.

America drank 150 then stared at Germany and said, ''What the hell are you bastards talking about! Mr. Fucken Hoho is with you! Why are you Fucken basterds not in hell! We all should make a rule that America, as the hero, will take over the world and kill every last one of you and drop you in the land of-" He then passed out lightly snoring.

"Aww!" Alcatraz said. She then went to fill up another.

"Girls turn!" Alcatraz said jumping.

"Italy!" He smiled before sitting down.

"Yay I'm a pretty a-girl!" He drank his first drink before chanting. "More, More, More!" Every time "More, More, More" He chanted before taking another drink. He lasted 2,000 before Alcatraz saying,

"Again when do you have to piss."

Italy stared. His eyes opening before he opened his mouth, "I. Don't. Pee." He then laughed closed his eyes and took another drink. They left the demented girl alone.

"And last but not least-!" Alaska said.

"Hungary!" They said together. "Jinxs!" Alcatraz said. knocking on her head.

Hungary sat down and waited. They gave her a drink. She said nothing but taking a picture of every drink. She took a few cool shots. Soon she drank 500 drinks and got tired and missed her mouth. She then wobbled over to Japan and puked.

"Ohhh!" The two girls yelled before walking out with their data. Alcatraz ran in and grabbed a drink. She almost left before kissing America. "Coming!" She said skipping outside.

**How'd you like it? If you want you may make an OC and we will place her in! EVERYONE PLEASE ANY TYPE OF REVIEWS ANY!**


End file.
